Hungry and Cold
by kisspurple5
Summary: It's Frozen, but Hunger Games style. Anna never knew about Elsa's powers and is no longer her friend. Elsa is the cold, isolated president over the vast land of Arendelle. She keeps the people in order by having them play in the games every year. Kristoff, Anna, Hans, and many other characters are all competing for their lives, and warmth.
1. The Choosing

We were chosen to fight, and also to die. We never thought we'd be here, but President Elsa has brought this on us. My name is Anna, and I was never meant to be picked, but sometimes the unexpected happens. Elsa and I were best friends some time ago, but I tried to run. When you try to run away from someone who loves you, things get a bit crazy.

I stand on stage beside my fellow competitor, Kristoff. He seems nice, but he rode in on a reindeer. So, I still don't know what to make of him. I mean, he's a stranger. I learned a while back not to trust people I barely know. I used to be engaged to the village idiot, Hans. I broke it off when he tried to steal from my family. Elsa almost had him executed, but that's not what Mother and Father would have wanted.

Elsa stands in front of us. Tears well out of her eyes, as if she feels sympathy for us. We stopped being friends a long time ago. She uses these games to keep everyone from defying her, for she's our president. Olaf, m best friend, and I have a theory about her. Perhaps she just wants us to keep her company. She's always felt so alone and I never knew why. We were princesses, literal ones. We had a happy family until something strange happened. I never knew what exactly it was, but I feel like something's missing.

Today, I no longer live in the castle but off by myself in a cottage at the edge of the village. Olaf and his family took me in. I was dealing with crap at my home with Elsa, but they made it better. I felt like I had a home with them, but now it's off to the games. I think Elsa chose me to go on purpose because she wanted me to be afraid of her, as if it would drive me back home and into her cold, waiting arms.

I don't understand why she was always so cold. It was as if she lived in an igloo. It was as if she was made of ice. She had been my sister for so many years and I had never gotten one single warm hug. She was just cold.

So I stood in front of the icy bitch, hoping I would die a painless death when it came to it. I had to say goodbye to Olaf before I left. He was my best friend, but he seemed to be just as cold as Elsa. His skin was also really white, like snow. His nose was long and pointy, and he was always smiling. Despite not having the best complexion or facial features, he had a wonderful personality. He was my best friend, and I loved him. I loved his parents just as well. I **_had_** to say goodbye to them.

I arrived at their cottage a few minutes before I was due to leave. Hans was standing outside of the cottage waving me over.

"I think that I'll spin the story about why we broke up in the games," he said, "I'll look straight at the cameras and tell everyone how my slutty fiancé cheated on me."

"Shut up you son of a bitch," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

I thought of that night we met, and how drunk I must have been to agree to marry him. Elsa had almost slapped me for doing something so stupid. I missed her so much at that moment, which was hard for me to admit.

He looked straight at me and spat on the ground in front of me. "Bitch"

"It takes one to know one," I spat back at him.

"See you in the games, Anna." He walked away.

...

I stood at the door again and knocked lightly. Olaf answered the door, and I could clearly see the tears on his face, though he had tried to wipe them away.

"Anna," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Olaf," I said, "Goodbye."

"Don't say that," he said, "You can survive this. You're friendly, so you can make allies. And when things get bad, you can run. Run faster than you've ever run. Show your sister that she can't mess with us. Then come home to me. I wouldn't have my best friend if you didn't come"

We both cry on each other's shoulders, letting the pain of losing each other as friends make us physically hurt. I'll be leaving soon. I bid goodbye and good luck to Olaf's family members. I know I won't be coming back, so I give him my lucky bracelet. He had made it for me as a kid, so I return it to him. He is the only family I have left.

I look back at him and smile as I get on the train with Kristoff, my trainer, and my manager.


	2. The Endless Train Ride

Endless Train Ride To Nowhere

I hadn't been so warm since I was just a child. Mom and Dad used to set Elsa and me in front of the fire place and read us stories. President Elsa probably forgot all about that. I looked over at the other side of the train and watched Kristoff as he slurped his hot soup. I never understood this, but he loved ice. His family ran a business way up the road carving ice. He loved to chip little intricate designs into the ice and also sign his name when he was finished. Kristoff had a future, and I really hoped he'd make it out of this

But nobody makes it out of these games. And all we're left with is fear. Or... appreciation, in the eyes of Elsa. For winning each year, she promised a brand new home with a fireplace. She took away the warmth and then made us fight for it.

Kristoff looked over at me and smiled an awkward smile.

"I know you Anna. You used to be a princess, before dictator ice bitch took over. It's funny because you left a castle to live in a tiny house full of children." He laughed.

"Trust me Kris, you'd leave too. It's cold in there. The fireplace won't even light anymore I bet. Even the warmth is afraid of the cold," I joked.

He laughed and then gave me another nervous smile. The silience was annoying so I approached my trainer.

"Yoohoo!" he greeted.

"Uh hey. You own the trading don't you?" I asked.

"Yoohoo!" he repeated.

_We're all gonna die_ I thought

On the long ass train ride, I thought about my childhood. What happened to Elsa? From a young age, she just never left her room. I just wanted to play in the snow with her. Some days, she just ignored me, and there were others where she'd just say "Go away Anna." What did I do to make her hate me. She even turned down my pleas asking over and over again if she wanted to build a snowman. It was only made worse when mom and dad died. I never tried after that.

She took her position as queen, but switched over a dictator position, calling herself President Elsa. People kept trying to get into the castle, thinking she was hiding something. She was just oh so secretive. That's when she started the games. She called them the Fire Battles. Death is a better solution than talking to your people. You have to stay in control and hold up your string in a game of cat and mouse...

"Yoohoo!"

"Anna we're here!"

I heard Kristoff and our trainer... Mr. uhhh Yoohoo shouting. We had arrived at the train station, delivered to our deaths wrapped in little bows.

_**It's been two years... and I never updated this story. I'm sorry to those who were enjoying it. But, I'm back. I feel I have more writing experience. I wrote the last part when I was in middle school, and now I'm in high school. Since it's summer, I'll be able to update a lot. If you like this story, feel free to leave me a review... or give me some criticism. You can also find me on wattpad under haleysfavoritethings. Thanks for reading. It's good to be back!**_


	3. Talented Delinquents

Talented Delinquents

We trained for the Fire Battles, and we each showed off what we had to offer. my awkwardness got in the way of me making friends, and I didn't really know what my talents were. I mean, I guess I was good at flirting, but I wasn't gonna use somebody. I guess I was royally screwed on friends. At least I stayed honest, and fair, unlike some of these delinquents. They had certain aspects, especially the women, that I lacked. I would have to figure something out.

Meanwhile Hans, the asshat, was surrounded by woman allies who were offering him their aid along with other things. Gross. I wanted Elsa to pay for sticking us in here. Did we deserve to be chosen and thrown into an ice bowl filled with snow that would soon turn red? Did we deserve to be treated like this? I didn't want my last words to be spoken in front of another corpse or worse, a cute little snowman. I didn't remember much of my childhood, but I never harmed Elsa.

I heard people whispering about me in the corners of the room.

They muttered things like "Oh it's... sisters... damn Elsa."

Some of them just stared at me as I passed. I was a walking story of utter betrayal.

"Hey! Anna!" Kristoff Shouted across the room, "Come see."

I walked over and he was carving little intricate designs into a tree with his knives and ice picks. what was he going to do in the ice dome? Carve his victims to death with little snowflakes in flowers?

"Kristoff we're supposed to be training. What are you doing over here anyways, by yourself?"

"Anna, we both know I'm not going to make any friends here. Unlike your jerky ex, I'm not experienced talking to people. My best friend is a reindeer that my family wanted to kill a long time ago, but for some reason, they let me keep him."

"Kristoff if you aren't going to make friends, let me be your ally," I whispered so Elsa's gurads wouldn't hear us. "Whenever the troll man blows the horn to start the games, you can run and hide. Leave marks on all the trees you pass, and I'll come find you. I swear to God I am your friend here. I'm not going to kill you."

"I think I believe you Anna," he said, "Plus, no offense, but you probably couldn't hurt a fly." he snickered.

Kristoff showed me how to carve the symbol we would use in the battles. It was to be kept a secret at all times. Somehow, we would survive this.

We stayed in the ice palace that night, the nicest hotel in the inner part of the kingdom. It wasn't far from the castle. Maybe I could stop by and see President bitchtator. Kristoff and I had dinner together, away from the trainer and the servants. They weren't going to help us anyway. Tomorrow was the most deadly, bloody part of this lame ass ice dance. The interviews.

As we hit the hay, not literally, although Kristoff has done that, I thought of Elsa in her cold, lonely palace. I also thought of what talents I could possibly have. Olaf always said I would be excellent with a spear. Maybe I'd try it of worse came to worse.

I decided I couldn't sleep in this ice palace, so I made my way to Elsa's castle. She was going to get a surprise visit from her good ole sister Anna.

_**Hey Guys. So that was part 3. Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but I felt it was the best way to build up for part 4. I will continue this. Since I just got back, I'm planning on releasing these few chapters pretty fast. But I might turn this into a weekly thing, considering I have other things to work on. And there's other stories I wanna write. Stay tuned!**_


End file.
